


Only when I lose myself

by GreenBryn



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Challenge #54a: Use a Depeche Mode song title.





	

Originally posted at: [Spikess](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/173732.html).

Title: Only when I lose myself  
Author: Brynhild Spikess  
Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder  
Community: [](http://dt100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dt100.livejournal.com/)**dt100**  
Challenge #54a: Use a Depeche Mode song title.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

~*~

It was like nothing I'd ever imagined and everything I'd ever dreamed of. The moment the transformation phrase left my lips, I knew I'd found what I'd never known was missing. A piece of my essence, a part of myself, a jigsaw puzzle finally complete. I surrender to the power winding around me, my clothes morphing, a shadow of the change occurring deep within. No longer am I merely a young girl, a teen musician. Adolescence spent trying to figure out who I was, where I fit in this world. Now I know.

I am Kira Ford. I am Yellow.


End file.
